


Let it Snow

by Sweet_Heartz23



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Heartz23/pseuds/Sweet_Heartz23
Summary: Oh what fun.
Kudos: 1





	Let it Snow

It was christmas time at the Zala residence, after cagalli and Athrun got married they had realized with both of the two wars they should spend more time with there family and friends. As cooking and conversations buzzed around the kitchen Nicol sat at the big window's watching the snow fall with a mug of tea in his hand. He watched as some of the guys throwing snow balls at each other and shook his head, his friends never really did grow up but he frowned, he thought back to that day were he almost died but was lucky enough to survive it but being wheelchair bound wasn't the greatest either. Mwu stopped what he was doing and walked over to him and stood beside Nicol. The greenette looked up at the blonde, a scar going across his face, just like everyone else he had been through stuff to . 

"Whats wrong kid?" he asked. 

"I-I just feel left out you know, i can't exactly go frolic like Dearka and Athrun out there and I love the snow. This thing sucks so much sometimes " said Nicol glaring at the chair. Mwu looked down at him and looked at the wheelchair and walking around it inspecting it. Nicol looked at him curiously. Mwu smiled, Murrue caught his eye and was about to walk over by Mwu quickly wheeled him off. 

'That man is planning something" she said to Lacus as he came back into the kitchen. 

After nicol sat in a chair in the garage watching Mwu put ski's on his chair he was worried. 

'We..are going to go sledding!" said Mwu. 

"this..is going to end horribly" 

Mwu chuckled and bundled up Nicol and himself and headed outside. 

Kira had gotten home and came into the house taking off his jacket and boots, he was looking around for Nicol since he had picked up some of the things he had wanted from the store. 

"have you guys seen Nicol?"

"I thought he was by the windows..?" asked Yzak. Kira shook his head. 

Dearka had come in soaking wet, which Milly yelled at him to stay on the mat at the door and went to help him undress.

"i saw Mwu taking him outside to play in the snow and up some hill" Kira paled along with Yzak. 

" you know he is paralyzed right dumb ass or did you forget " said Yzak quickly putting on his coat along with Kira who had bolted out the door almost knocking the blonde over. 

Mwu and Nicol sat at the top of the hill, Nicole gulped looking down it. 

"It will be like one of those sled dog things I will be standing behind you " 

" yeah but ....Mwu you know im paralyzed right? I already cheated death this seems like a REALLLY bad idea." Mwu put pressure on the chair to make it go a bit. 

"yea but you looked so depressed I thought this might cheer you up! come on Nicol live!" said Mwu as he shuffled them to the edge, And down the hill they went Nicol gripping his chair for dear life. Yzak and Kira got to the top of the snow covered hill breathing heavily and chased them down flailing there arms. 

"DONT WORRY NICOL I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" screamed Yzak. 

"IM SORRY DON'T HATE ME AGAIN!" screamed Kira as he tripped and slid into Yzak and the two went rolling down the hill. 

xxxx  
The girls Athrun and Dearka gathered at the window and watched from the warm mansion. 

'Well...Nicol and Mwu made it down safely" said Murrue. " my husband is a born idiot" 

" can't speak for Kira and Yzak" said Athrun sipping his tea and walking back to the living room, everyone else nodding. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Nicol sat there looking ahead in shock but shook his head a grin spreading across his face. 

"you ok kid?" asked Mwu leaning over and looking at him. 

".....ARE YOU KIDDING LETS DO THAT AGAIN! " screamed Nicol throwing his arms up in the air. " Oh, Yzak and Kira I didn't see you two there is everything ok?" 

A collective groan was all he heard from the two. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So I ment to write this for Christmas but I forgot XD. This takes after destiny and Nicol didn't die but it would make sense he would be in a wheelchair and be paralyzed from the waist down. Hope you all enjoy this little drabble! also think of the Charlie brown snow hill you see in some eps that were I got it from.


End file.
